Bluebird
by hefalump
Summary: Moving on the act of forgiving and living a new day. Just what Wendy learned to do.


**Bluebird:  
**_One chapter story, of what happened to Wendy after Peter and Wendy went seperate ways._**  
**

Rain splattered against the closed nursery window. Wendy had begged her parents to keep it open but they had not listened and locked it shut. Her mind was racing with depressing thoughts. Thoughts of Neverland and peter and all the things she could have had but threw away. She threw away her childish dreams and her true love. A tear escaped her watering eyes and ran slowly down her dry pinkish cheek. Out side perched on the roof a young boy slumped on the roof. His eyes where watering but he would not let any tears fall. It was sad to think that Wendy would never enjoy a single rainy day because she knew somewhere peter was gloomy.

_If I fall like rain__  
Will you still feel the same?__  
Will you hold me and call out my name__  
If I'm lost in a crowd will you shout out loud__  
Will you take me to the other side of town?_

It has been a full year now and the snow is now falling softly outside Wendy's window. Her parents had moved her into her own room. Away from her childhood and on to a new stage of life. Her old nightgown had grown to small for her so she had bought a knew one which looked a lot like it. But, ignoring aunt Millicent's pleas to throw away her old one, she had tucked it under her bed so that at night when she was feeling low, she could take it out to comfort her. Like what Michael does with his teddy. As she sat so elegantly on her window seat looking out the open window at the clouded sky, thoughts of peter ventured into her mind. His face had grown weaker and more transparent. She wondered if he would ever come back and if he ever did would he take her back to Neverland.

_When that sun beats down  
Will you stay?__  
Will you turn around?__  
And fly away__  
Like a bluebird tail wing__  
It sounds just like the angel singing__  
Am I ever gonna see you again_Bluebird with a brand new tail 

Wendy was blue and her heart was down. She had been forced to date by her father. Mr. Lowen had escorted her to many parties and balls and loved her dearly. Almost as much as she loved peter. But peter was fading. His memory was almost fully gone. Of course Wendy would never forget but his images was sure to go. That night while Wendy slept soundly in her bed. A boy flew in through the window. Hoping to bring her back to Neverland for spring-cleaning. He softly whispered her name, which caused her to rouse sweetly from her dream.

"Peter!" she greeted him with gleeful hug. "You came back." Unfortunately Wendy had grown too much so the hug looked more like a mother to son than friend to friend.

"Of course," Peter answered strongly and with pride. "Come back with me?" he asked. But more forced than asked.

Wendy's eyes started to water and with much regret she denied. "I have forgotten how to fly peter. I can not come back."

Peter was furious. In his fury he flew out the window. But unfortunately his shadow got caught on the flowing window curtains. And the stitching was ripped. Wendy cried herself to sleep that night. She had not noticed the shadow in the corner until morning.

The sun had risen and bright rays of light where scattered across the room. Wendy had noticed the shadow causing havoc across her room. Pulling out draws and the contents. Just like Tinkerbell. Only Tinkerbell was to small to do such stuff. She now had hope that he would return. Then maybe she would be able to make it all better.

But peter did not return. He did not want to risk seeing Wendy. So he left his shadow. Abandoned and alone, forever wondering the streets. Over time Peter would forget any way. So it doesn't matter.

_If my heart turns blue  
Will it still belong to you?__  
Will you keep it just like him?_If I lose my wing_  
Will I hear you sing?__  
You will make my tears go away_

A wedding bells chime off into the distance as Wendy and Mr. Lowen are carried off in their wedding coach. Wendy is still flushed from the excitement as the carriage halts to stop next to her house. Mr. Lowen helps her out and bids her goodbye before the horses cantered off along the dirty street. Wendy's brothers gave her a warm and excited welcome. They told her all kinds of different stories from the wedding. Like when Michael almost tripped over the carpet when he walked down with the wedding rings. Once the stories where all told and some even repeated, Wendy hurried up into her bedroom to change. The white wedding gown was beaded with white sparkle beads around the neckline and sleeves. Then it gently flowed down covering her feet. Her parents had given her the darling home to live in. So she had one night alone in the house before her husband. James Lowen came to live with her. Wendy turned all was thankful that peter did not come that night. Because if he did she would not no how to tell him. Her wedding had been held in a church. Exactly like all her friends. Wendy had not wished to hold it in a church. her dream wedding had always been pictured in a elegant garden. With her maybe walking in on a white horse's back, with blooming flowers all around her.

That night Wendy tossed and turned in her sleep. All the while Peter sat on the rooftop looking over her. He had been at the wedding lurking in the shadows. He had watched Wendy take her vowels. A great depression had loomed over him ever since. Some part of him had wished it were he who was standing next to Wendy instead of that Mr. Lowen man. But the other half had wished to stay a boy.

_When that sun beats down__  
Will you stay?__  
Will you turn around__  
And fly away__  
Like a bluebird tail wing__  
It sounds just like the angel singing__  
Am I ever gonna see you again__  
Bluebird with a brand new tail wing_

It has been many years since peter last visited. Wendy has had a beautiful daughter named Jane. She has inquisitive blue eyes and light browns curls like Wendy's. She had listened to every Neverland adventure Wendy had ever told her, and new almost as much as Wendy did. Only one thing was missing. She needed to really see Neverland. Have her own adventure, come home and tell of her magical tail. Jane had waited day and night. Then while she was sleeping peacefully, Wendy sowing at the fireplace. A boy with exotic leaf clothing and dirty blond hair landed soundlessly on the clean carpet floor. It was then that Wendy new she must explain herself and actions. "I had to move on peter." She had said gently. "Even if I had waited I still would have gotten older. I had to live the life that was there. And not hold on to one that I would never know if it came back or not. I could not put my life on hold for you. Not forever."

Peter had burst in to tears at the end of the speech. Which of course had awoken the sleeping Jane. Wendy would not hold back on Jane's destiny. So with a gracious smile she watched as the two children flew off into the night sky. Jane tumberling off into the sky with excitement.

_When that sun beat down__  
Will you stay?__  
Will you turn around?__  
And fly away__  
Like a bluebird tail wing__  
It sounds just like the angel singing__  
Am I ever gonna see you again__  
Bluebird with a brand new wing__  
Like a bluebird tail wing__  
It sounds just like the angel singing__  
Am I ever gonna see you again__  
Bluebird with a brand new tail__  
Bluebird with a brand new tail__  
Bluebird with a brand new tail_


End file.
